


Remus's Balloon Prank and Janus's Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Although they refer to each other as friends it can be read as shippy or fuck buddies, Anal Fingering, Balloons, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, balloon dick, blow job get mentioned, like one of those long balloons but as Remus's dick, most importantly they're both having fun, object representing genitalia, the hornier Remus gets the bigger the 'dick' gets, wanking, with many many hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus invites Janus over to help him with a prank that was originally intended for Virgil. However, much to both their delight, things get literally out of hand.Because nothing says fun like balloons :D
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Remus's Balloon Prank and Janus's Helping Hand

Janus didn’t mind hanging out with Remus. Even when he had just been accepted by Thomas and slowly working on his relationship with the others, he always made time for him because they were friends.

Unfortunately, being friends with Remus meant that Janus had to accept that spontaneous shit can and would happen around him - he just had to take a moment to breath in deep, before accepting whatever fuckery Remus had conjured up this time.

For instance, despite knocking on Remus’s door and him verbally welcoming Janus from the other side to “Come on in” - Janus is still treated to a sight where Remus is sitting there fully dressed at the top and buck-naked at the bottom.  
To make the image better, there’s a long bright-lime-green half-inflated balloon right there between Remus’s leg. Because of course there is.

Janus breaths in and raises an eyebrow.

“...balloon dick?”

“It’s a work in progress. Virgil said ‘Blow me’ a couple of hours ago and I just came up with this!” Taking the balloon into his hand, Remus started stroking it as he would do with and actual flesh cock; making it inflate little by little with every jerking movement.  
“I was thinking of surprising him and saying something like ‘How about you blow ME!” in my grand reveal”

“Charming.”

Remus either chose to ignore his sarcastic tone or took it as an actual compliment as he grinned widely in response.   
“Of course! My only problem is that I don’t know how big I should make it... and I’m worried that me hand will get tired before then.”

Janus couldn’t help but feel puzzled “But aren’t you creativity Remus? Can’t you just imagine it it your ideal size?”

“I mean I could imagine it big - but it needs to be the right size of ‘big’ and that requires precision” Was Remus’s genuine serious response.

This was one of those moments where Janus was a little bit disgusted, but mostly glad to be the Duke’s friend just to witness batshit moments like this for the hilarity of it all.

“And you called me over because...?”

Janus damn well knew the answer to his own question before Remus attempted to pull his own version of pouty puppy-eyes at Janus.

“Well, this would go a lot faster with some inspiration and maybe a dash of... hmm... a hand job?”

Janus snorted. Ok, he didn’t expect hand job as a request, but once again he wasn’t surprised.

“A hand job?”

“Well... it is still my dick, even when it will eventually transform into its glorious rubber form!”

“You want me, to give you a hand job.” was Janus’s deadpan reply.

“Oh pleasssse? It’s just a friendship handy! I would have imagined my usual crew from the orgy pile room, but you know what I get like - especially when the unicorns get involved! I need to focus and not forget what I’m doing.”

Janus paused.  
“And this is part of a special surprise for our dear Anxiety?”

“The one and only!”

This was the funniest thing Janus had ever heard. With an over-dramatic sigh to appear like he doesn’t entirely want to do this, Janus conceded.

“Alright, if I must. This is going to be absolutely terrible.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Stepping closer to tower right over Remus sitting in a black wooden chair, Janus tugged his glove as he looked straight into Remus’s eyes.

“I’m not doing this unless you have your hands behind you, holding onto the back of that chair.”

“Awww don’t you want me to have too much fun?”  
Remus did as he was told anyway as Janus nudged his legs to open wider, before kneeling down to the ground. He carefully took the length of the balloon in one hand.

“Of course not,” Janus lied “can’t let you have too much pleasure out of this.”

“Boo you whore- Ooooh!” Remus cried out as he felt a particularly quick tug that felt both good, but like Janus very nearly ripped his balloon cock off.

“Takes one to know one Dukey.” Janus purred as he began to steadily pump the green balloon cock, squeaking with every motion.

It soon began to form, becoming a lot more longer and firmer; which soon followed with Janus bringing out his additional hands - one to assist with the growing green inflating balloon before him and two more to hold open Remus’s legs by his knees. Remus was already moaning obscenely, his head thrown back a little as Janus smirked in reaction.

“Really Remus, if I didn’t know better I would have thought this was some perverted excuse to get me to play with you.”

“Oh come on Janus, it’s not my fault that you’re so good with your hands.”

“And I have only just begun.” Janus murmured, as he flickered his tongue at the tip blunt-end of the balloon. 

It was just like licking a shiny stretched rubber surface to Janus, but he could see what affect that it was having on Remus. Even though Janus knew that he was only required to ‘pump’ Remus to size, he couldn’t help himself from being a little more adventurous as he kissed and licked the balloon cock some more - making Remus moan out some more in a very delicious and satisfying to Janus’s ears kind of way. His hands wandered, fondled and stroked enthusiastically in tandem to his mouth’s actions; not even minding the normally distracting balloon noises with every bit of contact on the ever expanding rubber genitalia.

“Oh if only I could fit this whole thing into my mouth... but I fear that my fangs might just-” Janus took a moment to suck in a small patch of the balloon, earning him another loud cry from Remus, “-make it pop..”

“Oh noooo Janus...” Remus groaned, but clearly having a jolly good time on his chair, “We’ve already made so much progress so far.”

Janus stopped, with a sinister and knowing smile spread across his face.  
“So do you want me to stop Remus?”

“No- don’t stop! Please, Please, Please-”

“Well, you did say please.” 

Two more hands came out to help with rubbing the already large growing balloon; which was probably growing a lot bigger than Remus had originally wanted it to be. However, since it was clear that Remus was having so much fun in his lustful ecstasy, and he too was enjoying watching Remus’s response to every thing he was doing to this growing squishy penis - Janus just couldn’t find it in himself to stop.  
Four of his gloved hands were rubbing and groping the now bending-upwards inflating balloon cock, as Janus alternate between licking and flickering his tongue; up and down, and all around nearest to his mouth. Sometimes he nuzzled his cheek a little against the surface and threw in a few kisses, in addition to sucking various patches of the stretched out green rubber cock. In all that time he kept an eye on Remus, watching him withering and moaning loudly in his chair - still clinging on to it from behind just like Janus had asked him to do, making Janus feel pleased to have been given that much obedience. With an idea beginning to form in his half snakey head, he decided to take his play-time a little further. 

The hands on Remus’s knees had started to massage his legs, which were staying perfectly wide with or without restraint. One of those gloved hands started to reach along the inside of the Duke’s thigh, the arm stretching on without any disruption to Janus’s multitasking, and began to stroke the space underneath where Remus’s balls would have been - but now only had a smooth patch between his puckered asshole and the extended base of the green cock-balloon. Yellow gloved fingers went back and forth with a gentle rub in that between spot, occasionally tracing over and lightly fingering that sensitive hole - making Remus lustfully screech, moan and purr out loud. 

“Oh Janus, the things you do to me!”

“All enjoyable I hope.”

“It’s the fucking best, it makes me wanna- wanna-!”

Janus knew what was coming, but instead of letting go, he continued on faster than before - his tongue vigorously licking the now long monstrous balloon dick that had long since knocked off his hat, as one set of his arms was practically hugging the cock but with all four hands still rubbing at different but quickening speeds - squeaking rubber and Remus’s horny cries filling the sound of the room.

Suddenly- ‘BANG!’

The balloon dick had burst and rainbow confetti rained down on them both, absolutely covering the pair of them.  
Janus’s arms retracted back into himself, with the exception of two that he used to catch himself falling forward onto a very spent and dazed Remus. His hands palm-down onto the still spread wide lap that had a long floppy remains of a burst balloon with little bits of confetti stuck sparsely in various places between them.

Janus leaned in closer just as Remus’s own head flopped down forward with a satisfied grin on his face; which didn’t last too long once a kiss was initiated and became deeper and messier with an ease they were both familiar with. 

  
When Janus pulled back a little to Remus’s reluctance, they both were panting and trying to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

“Well Janus, I guess that ended with a real bang.”

Janus sat back on his heels with a little laugh, his eyes heavily lidded while keeping his focus on Remus.

  
“And what about your prank for Virgil?”

“Oopsies.” Remus sighed out with a smile, not at all looking sorry, causing Janus to chuckle more while his hands continued to caress Remus’s knees.


End file.
